Amor a primera vista
by eliizaabeethf
Summary: [OneShot] Draco Hermione. Olvidar qe la magia existe por un seg :


Bueno pues mi primer fic en esta pagina : ) Esta historia me la dejaron de tarea una vez, tenía que hacer un cuento y pues ya que lo presente le cambie unas cositas y decidi inscribire y subirlo a esta pagina. Es un fic de Draco - Hermione. Oh casi lo olvido.. borren de su mente que Draco & Hermione son brujos, no existe la magia en este fic :$ Aun asi espero les guste, a mi me gusto : ) jaja Ahh y si ven que hay nombres qe no pertenecen a Harry Potter, disculpenme pero esos serían los nombrs del cuento qe ise de tarea..Bueno pues bye:

**Amor a primera vista :**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, los dos sin saber lo que les iba a pasar en unos días mas. Después de alistarse fueron al aeropuerto, los dos con los padres de cada uno; iban a estar 6 meses trabajando en el país vecino: ella como niñera y el como chofer. El vuelo saldría a las 12.00 de la mañana y llegarían a las 2.30. Un aeropuerto. La gente iba y venía, con diferentes destinos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que su destino era estar juntos.

Ambos ya estaban en la sala de espera; el la veía constantemente. Pensaba que era muy bonita, hermosa, podría decirse. Ella pensó lo mismo, un muchacho guapo. Claro, ellos creían que solo se verían esa vez en el aeropuerto, y por lo que parecía en el avión, pero nomás unas cuantas horas.

Ella fue a comprarse un café, con leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar, como le gustaba y lo preparaba todos los días. Al momento que ella salía de la fila con su café, el era el último de la fila; iba a comprar un café negro, sin leche ni azúcar, como le gustaba. Ya eran casi las 11:00 y a esa hora empezarían a subir los pasajeros. Ella leía una revista de modas que había comprado, mientras que el revisaba su correo en su laptop. En algunos momentos, el desviaba su mirada, inconscientemente, hacia ella. Se le hacía una mujer bella. Con su cabellera larga y ondulada, de un color negro como el de su exquisito café. Ojos cafés, un café realmente hermoso, las pestañas largas y bien maquilladas, nariz fina, labios delgados y una sonrisa perfecta, que no dejó escapar cuando ella rió mientras hablaba por teléfono. Nunca había conocido mujer tan bella como aquella, pensó que por ser una mujer tan hermosa, también era una mujer superficial, arrogante, egoísta e incluso tonta. Odiaba a la gente con esas características. No podía creer que las personas pudieran ser así, que solo pensaban en ellos mismos, sin saber que hay personas que también necesiten de ellos. Y si, la mayoría de las mujeres bellas que había conocido eran exactamente así, y en cuanto veía señales de esas actitudes, cerraba toda comunicación con ellas. Pero de cierta manera, esa mujer en especial, notaba cierto tipo de sencillez, tal vez un poco de humildad, pero no lo quería creer, no podía ser posible. En sus 20 años de vida, conociendo muchísimas mujeres, se podía dar una idea de cómo eran con su aspecto, después de todo, te vistes como eres.

También ella subía los ojos de ves en cuando para verlo. No se le hacía un muchacho extremadamente guapo, pues nunca había conocido a uno, pero si tenía un algo que le atraía. Aunque solo fuera por unos momentos, no tenía nada de malo ver a la gente a su alrededor, pues iba sola en el vuelo, sin nadie con quien hablar, y se podía entretener bastante con sus propios pensamientos. Ese muchacho. Ese muchacho. Sabía que había algo en el para que estuviera volteando a verlo demasiadas veces. A lo mejor era su altura, a ella le gustaban los hombres altos. O tal vez sus ojos, grises, nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de ojos. O quizá era su sonrisa que vio cuando ayudo a aquella señora con las tantas maletas. No recordaba haber visto antes a alguien ayudando a una señora nomás por que este tenía problemas con su equipaje. O podría ser eso, la solidaridad que vio en el, lo que hacía sentir aquella atracción rara. Ya quería llegar a trabajar. Era lo que siempre había querido, salir a trabajar a algún lugar y empezar su vida independiente. Nunca había planeado ser niñera, pero la oportunidad se presentó y no la dejo escapar. Después de todo, le gustaba estar con los niños. Poder ver como descubren las cosas a su alrededor, aprenden diferentes cosas y sobre todo, hacerlos reír. La risa. Le encantaba reír. Le fascinaba ver a los demás felices. No soportaba ver a alguien llorar, a menos que fueran lágrimas de felicidad.

Llegaron las once, hora de subir al avión. A el le toco casi hasta atrás y a ella casi hasta enfrente. En las dos horas de vuelo, ella oía música en su reproductor, mientras que el seguía entrado en su computadora, viendo carros, algo que le atraía infinitamente. Pasaron las dos horas y llegaron a la cuidad que convertiría sus vidas.

Ella bajó del avión si darse cuenta que el la veía, mientras que a él lo veían otras muchachas que también iban en el avión. Fueron por sus maletas y el salió primero. Consiguió un taxi y fue a la dirección que tenía anotada en su libreta. Ella hizo lo mismo, unos diez minutos después.

Llegó a la casa donde iba a trabajar los próximos 6 meses, pero ella esperaba hacer un excelente trabajo para que la familia la contratara y pudiera estar ahí más tiempo. Llegó. Era la casa mas hermosa que jamás había visto. Enorme. Con un hermoso pasto verde en el patio delantero que llegaba, seguramente, hasta el patio trasero. En el centro, una fuente. La puerta de la casa eran dos. Con vitrales sencillos pero hermosos. En la entrada, la señora la recibió con gran entusiasmo. Le mostró la casa, le dijo que los niños estaban en casa de sus abuelos, y le mostró su cuarto, donde la dejó para que se acomodara, también le dijo que a las cinco la buscara a ella y al chofer para ir por los niños.

Al salir del cuarto su nueva jefa, se sintió en un sueño. Por fin iba a empezar la vida que tanto a querido, su propia vida, donde podría hacer lo que quisiera. Por fin los 18 años ya tenía y logró salir de su casa, para empezar a trabajar y hacer todo lo que quisiera. Su vida independiente. Y la iba a disfrutar, era solo ella y un nuevo camino por recorrer. Vio su nuevo cuarto. Era enorme. Tal vez el doble de su cuarto anterior. Estaba de lujo, con una cama matrimonial y colchas muy bonitas de su color favorito, el azul. Un armario muy amplio, por fin su propio baño, un librero con puros libros que creyó le podrían interesar y podría leer antes de dormir, un escritorio con una laptop nueva, no lo podía creer, tenía su propio computador portátil, un televisor pantalla plana, un teléfono y un balcón que daba al hermoso patio que tenían los dueños. Parecía hotel de lujo. Se dejó caer a su nueva cama y relajando los músculos en aquel comodísimo colchón y rió. Rió al pensar que todo aquello iba a ser un torbellino cuando tendría que cuidar a los niños de 5 y 3 años.

Rápidamente se puso a acomodar todo lo que tenía en la maleta, pues quería conocer al demás personal y recorrer la casa ella sola. Bajo las enormes y hermosas escaleras de mármol, y decidió ir a la cocina, pensó que ese sería un buen punto de visita para todos los empleados.

Entró y no vio a nadie, pensó en ir al patio a tomar aire fresco y empezar a hojear uno de los libros que había en su cuarto pero oyó ruidos detrás de una puerta anexa a la de la entrada. Vio por la ventanilla y vio a varias personas y decidió entrar, de todos modos tenía que conocer a los que trabajaban ahí algún día. Entró y vio a cinco personas, tal vez de la misma edad de ella. Por lo que parecía las muchachas hacían la limpieza, el señor, por su traje, el cocinero y la señora, tal vez ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella- soy la nueva niñera, mucho gusto- decía mientras le daba la mano a modo de saludo a cada uno

-Mucho gusto- decía cada uno al estrechar la mano de la chica.

-Yo soy Blaise- dijo el de traje de cocinero.

-Yo Luna, ella Lavander y ella Parvati- dijo una de las muchachas.

-Y yo Ginny- finalizó una que parecía un poco menor.

-Yo soy Hermione- dijo la muchacha.

-¿De donde eres Hermione?- pregunto el hombre

-De España- respondió algo confundida- ¿Cómo saben que soy de fuera?-

-La señora dijo que había contratado a dos personas de fuera- respondió Lavander-solo que el otro nuevo no se digno de venir a conocernos-dijo ligeramente molesta, lo que causo una pequeña risa de todos los presentes.

-Estoy segura que lo conocerás algún día- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando vio el reloj y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para las cinco.- Disculpen¿saben donde puedo localizar a el chofer? La señora me dijo que quería ir por sus hijos a las cinco y me gusta estar a tiempo-

-Con que responsable ¿no?- dijo Parvati algo divertida-a la señora le gusta mucho la puntualidad así que siempre procura llegar siempre unos diez o cinco minutos antes de la hora que te dice-terminó guiñándole el ojo.

-La verdad es que siempre lo hago- le dijo Hermione con todo confidencial y un risa

-Pues ese es. El chofer es el nuevo y no sabemos quien es.- dijo Neville

-Pues me imagino que esta en la cochera- dijo Hermione- ¿me podrían decir como llegar? Esta casa en enorme y no me quiero perder- dijo algo apenada

-Claro, a todos nos paso nuestros primeros días-respondió Luna divertida- Ven, yo te digo-

-Gracias-

-A las ocho tienes que dormir a los niños, procura dormirlos a esa hora para que vengas a cenar a las 8:30 con nosotros- le dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. Aquí estaré- respondió Hermione mientras salían al patio.

En el camino, Luna y Hermione iban platicando. Luna le preguntaba como era su cuidad, cosas sobre ella, y lo que se le ocurría, cuando vio que los juegos de los niños estaban sucios y le dijo que tenía que limpiarlos, pues a la señora le gustaban limpios siempre. Le dijo que derecho estaba la cochera, el carro donde debería estar el chofer es el único negro. Así Hermione camino hacia la cochera. Cuando llegó encontró una nueva casa para autos. Había 3 carros, cuatro con el del chofer. Una Expedition blanca, un Mustang Rojo, una Lobo doble cabina verde y un Five Hundred negro. Camino hasta el carro negro donde un muchacho tenía el capo del carro abierto, checando el motor o simplemente viendo las partes internas del carro. Rió. No sabía como es que a los hombres les encantaba ver los motores de los carros, pero estaba acostumbrada a aquello, pues su padre era fanático de carros. Camino un poco mas y con una sonrisa dijo:

-¿Eres el chofer o el mecánico?-

El muchacho rió al darse cuenta que no estaba solo y fue buena idea no prender la radio. Cerró el capo y se volteo, entonces la vio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momentos atrás había llegado a la casa con deseos de empezar a

trabajar, pero nunca se le fue de la mente la cara de aquella muchacha del aeropuerto. Cuando llegó a la casa, la señora le dijo que se acomodara en su cuarto y luego bajara para decirle donde estaban los carros. Solo subió las maletas y bajo, pues ya quería ver en que carro iba a trabajar. A el no le importaba si iba a ser un carro viejo o un último modelo, a el solo le encantaba le sensación de encender un carro y oír la hermosa melodía del motor, oír ese rugido de potencia y superioridad. No importaba si al motor le quedaba pocos momentos de vida, el decía que el motor que sonaba viejo era un motor sabio, que había recorrido miles y miles de kilómetros y disfruto cada una de ellas, tal como el que iba manejando.

Cuando bajo, y su jefa le enseño los carros, se sintió mejor que en el cielo. Carros con ruido. Con diseños fabulosos. Carros superiores. Con los mejores caballos de fuerza. Sentía que si tocaba uno se iba a romper y lo iba a lamentar el resto de su vida. Vio cada uno de ellos, por dentro y por fuera, y aunque ya sabía gran parte, si no es que todas, de sus características, siempre era mucho mejor ver aquellas bellezas andantes en persona. Impecables. Brillantes. Perfectos. Son los adjetivos que utilizó para describir en su mente aquellos autos. Mientras estaba en su sueño de tener esos carros frente a el, la señora le dijo que podía quedarse ahí, que a las cinco iba a salir por sus hijos. No hallaba la forma de darle las gracias a la señora por dejarlo ahí con aquellos bebes. El primer carro que decidió revisar fue el que sería suyo, o por lo menos manejaría en el trabajo. Uno de los tantos carros que anhelaba tener, lo tenía enfrente de él, y mejor, tenía las llaves para encender el motor y oír esa música que tanto le fascinaba escuchar al prender un carro. Primero tenía que ver el motor, la fuerza, intensidad, de aquella maravilla. Abrió el capo. Vio a primera vista todos los componentes así que decidió revisar, detalle a detalle, cada uno. Vio que todo estuviera en orden, la cantidad de agua, aceite, la caducidad de la batería, simplemente para admirar todas aquellas pequeñas piezas que hacías de algo enorme e increíble.

Justo cuando terminó de ver cada uno de los espacios oyó una voz que hubiera reconocido a kilómetros de distancia si la hubiera conocido antes.

-¿Eres el chofer o el mecánico?-oyó que le dijo una voz femenina. Rió al darse cuenta que no estaba solo y fue buena idea no prender la radio. Cerró el capo y se volteo, entonces la vio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía creer lo que veía. Los dos. No podían creer lo que veían. Era él. Era ella. Esos ojos. Ese cabello. Esos labios. Esa piel. Todo. Los dos se quedaron quietos, sin poder creer que era el, que era ella.

-Hey, a ti te ví ahora en el aeropuerto¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione temiendo que no fuera él y hacer el ridículo frente a un desconocido.

-Si yo también te vi-respondió el chico divertido a la reacción de la chica.

-¡Wow! No lo puedo creer- dijo la chica más para sí misma.

-Si…Perdón, soy Draco-dijo él poniendo la mano enfrente a modo de saludo.

-Hermione. Mucho gusto-respondió la chica estrechando la mano de él.

Cuando sintió su mano sobre la suya, todos los pelos se le pusieron de punta, sintió mariposas en el estomago y no quería soltar esa mano nunca. Fue algo tan extraño y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo. No sabía que le pasaba ¿Por qué sintió eso? Pero dejo de pensar y se dedico a observar esos ojos que tanto la veía. Grises. Ya los había visto horas antes, pero no con aquella cercanía. Era un gris diferente. Tenían un brillo especial. Un brillo que jamás había visto en alguien. Eran tan hermosos, gris, sí, nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de ojos pero, a pesar de que el gris no es un color de su agrado, era el mas bello que jamás había visto. Se atrevió a jurar que si ella hubiera sido de cera, se hubiera derretido en instantes con el calor tan pacífico que esos ojos le daban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermione-casi no lo oyó. Estaba perdido en sus ojos. Café. Café miel, los pudo ver mejor de cerca. Preciosos. Le encantaba la idea de que esos ojos tan hermosos solo lo vieran a él. Que cuando él los viera y ellos a él se creara una capa pura de algo que aún no podía saber que era, pero se sentía muy bien. Su piel, era tan suave que no quería soltarla nunca. Blanca. Suave. Delicada. Perfecta. ¿Cómo era posible que todo lo que pensaba de ella era perfecto? Tenía que parar. Iba a trabajar con ella y eso era lo que tenían que ser: compañeros de trabajo… pero es que toda ella. No podía dejar de verla. Notaba algo en aquella mujer, lo sabía. Veía algo mas allá de su belleza exterior, no la conocía, cierto, pero es como de esas veces que ves a alguien y ya sabes como es, era algo así. Sentía… sentía… calidez, sencillez, tranquilidad, relajación. No estaba seguro pero era una sensación que lo invadía todo y realmente le gustaba.

Segundos sosteniéndose las manos que parecieron toda una vida. Se quedaron prendados el uno con el otro. Se soltaron y Hermione se le pusieron las mejillas un poco rojas, Draco encontró que ese gesto hiciera que ella se viera extremadamente linda.

-Soy el chofer. Aunque también podría ser mecánico.-dijo ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la chica que fácilmente lo podía volver loco.- ¿Y tu?-

-Yo soy la niñera-respondió Hermione

-Ah me dijo la señora que a las cinco iríamos por ellos.-

-Si por eso estoy aquí- dijo con evidente sarcasmo

-Pero todavía faltan cinco minutos-dijo Carlos viendo su reloj

-Me gusta ser puntual-dijo Raquel orgullosa

-Que bueno. No me gusta esperar mucho a mis citas-dijo guiñándole el ojo con evidente picardía. Hermione iba a reclamarle algo cuando las voz de la señora interrumpió.

-Bueno, parece que ya se conocieron. Excelente Hermione, me gusta la puntualidad.-dijo Cho con una sonrisa-Bueno vamos, Draco yo te iré diciendo por donde.

-Si señora.-dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta trasera del carro. –Adelante-dijo mientras Hermione subía al carro. Este le vio con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. El se limito a reír al cerrar la puerta.

Durante el camino, Cho le iba preguntado cosas a Hermione, como ¿Por qué había decidido trabajar con niños¿Por qué fuera de su país¿Qué quería estudiar? Y varias cosas mas, pues a Cho le gustaba conocer sobre sus empleados, pues de cierta forma, forman parte de la familia. A Hermione le gustaba el hecho de que la gente le preguntara cosas sobre ella y que ella podía responder con aire inteligente. A cada una de las preguntas que Cho hacía, Draco paraba la oreja para oír mejor la respuesta de la chica. Se dio cuenta de su manera de hablar. Se dio cuenta que la chica sabe cuando ser formal e informal, y según él, definitivamente era mejor siendo formal. Con ese aire inteligente, respuestas que te hacían mas y mas preguntas que estabas ansioso por preguntar y ella ansiosa por responder. Todas las respuestas sencillas pero concretas. Constantemente él volteaba a verla por el retrovisor, y no necesariamente para oírla hablar, si no para verla hablar. Con todos esos ademanes con las manos, ese gesto de morderse el labio inferior cuando no estaba segura si estaba dando una respuesta entendible, su risa al usar sarcasmo divertido. Pensar que cuando la vio, llegó a la conclusión de que era una persona superficial y arrogante, ella en verdad no tenía ni una pinta de tener esas cualidades en su personalidad. En cada respuesta, daba señales de que sabía leer y no era una tonta niña de mami y papi. No, ella no se veía así, tal vez si llegada a mamá y papá pero con buenos valores que los demostraba estando ciego. Llegó a notar que a lo mejor era una persona que tenía sueños importantes y que no eran para ella, si no para los demás. Logró a oír que le gustaría ayudar con la pobreza de Africa, que ella haría de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para tener un mundo mejor para todos. Nunca había oido hablar a alguien, a parte de su padre, hablar así. Con aquella decisión de lograr algo importante para las personas alrededor, para que aquellos que no tienen nada tengan todo lo importante para vivir. Esa mirada fija y decidida a hacer algo, era especial. Ese brillo que alcanzó a notar en sus ojos, un brillo único. Incomparable. Esa mirada sabía que nunca la iba a olvidar, aunque esos seis meses acabaran y nunca viera a Hermone nunca mas en su vida, sabía que esa mirada tan intensa, nunca iba a desaparecer de su mente.

Cuando Hermione termino de decir ese punto de vista tan importante para ella, se sintió perfectamente bien cuando Cho le dijo:

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tigo-

Volteo hacia enfrente y vio como Draco la veía. Con ojos de respeto, comprensión, apoyo. Con esos ojos con los que un padre mira a su hijo cuando mete el gol ganador en un partido de foot ball. Ella se quedó perpleja, el la había oído, y por su mirada, le había gustado lo que escucho y se limitó a sonreírle, a lo que el le respondió igual. Llegaron a la casa de los abuelos y conoció a los niños. En cuanto Hermione vio a aquellos hermosos niños, empezó a jugar con ellos y hacerlos reír. Era increíble. Draco no podía creer que aquella mujer que había estado escuchando todo el camino era la misma a aquella que estaba jugando con unos niños. De una persona política pasó a ser una niña mas donde los otros dos la aceptaron gustosos. Se veía tan linda jugando con los niños, corriendo, brincando, pero sobre todo sonriendo. Eso era algo que veía principalmente en las mujeres. Su sonrisa. Ya que comprobaba que la sonrisa era bonita, la probaba viendo que tanto la usa. Y había visto muchísimas sonrisas hermosas, incluso más bonitas que las de Hermione, pero la de ella era única. Ella era feliz. Feliz por hacer algo que le gusta y sobre todo disfruta. Todo mundo sabe que para ser niñera debes tener mucha paciencia y demasiada energía. Esas dos características eran evidentes en esa mujer, eso la hacía mucho más atractiva.

Regresaron a la casa. Cho dijo que ella iba a leer cuentos a los niños antes de dormir y que su esposo iba a llegar tarde, así que Hermione terminaría de trabajar como a las 7:00. A esa hora, se fue a alistar para cenar con los demás empleados, claro ya le había dicho a Draco y el acepto gustoso. En la cena, ya todos por fin conocieron a Draco, y este se disculpo por no haberlos ido a buscar antes como lo había hecho Raquel, que el si tenía planeado hacerlo pero cuando vio los carros no lo pudo soportar. Debido a este comentario, Blaise se puso a platicar con el chico sobre autos, pasión del hombre, claro después de cocinar. La cena acabó y todos se fueron a dormir.

Hermione pensaba en Draco. Draco pensaba en Hermione. ¿Por qué pensaba en el¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Cerraban los ojos y lo que veían era al otro. No sabían que pasaba. Y no estaban seguros si realmente querían saber que era lo que pasaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los seis meses pasaron y los dos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaban estar juntos. No importaba como. Si discutiendo, si hablando de carros, si hablando de política, si hablando de moda, si hablando de sueños anhelados, si hablando del pasado, si hablando de cómo se sentían lejos de casa, si hablando de aventuras de pequeños, o si simplemente no hablaban y se quedaban juntos, abrazados, contemplando la noche en el balcón del cuarto de alguno de los dos. Con el simple hecho de estar juntos es mas que suficiente. Esos seis meses habían sido espectaculares, habían conocido a una persona nueva, pero eso era mas grande. Habían conocido a una persona nueva importante para su vida. Una semana antes ya les había dicho Cho que si quería se podían quedar mas tiempo, ella aceptaría encantada, pues habían sido los mejores empleados que no había tenido en mucho tiempo; ambos responsables, puntuales, respetuosos, amigables y sobre todo con una energía muy positiva. Los dos habían aceptado quedarse mas tiempo, pero que querían volver por lo menos un mes a su hogar, para ver de nuevo a su familia.

Esa tarde era su vuelo. Todo parecía extraño. Habían llegado a ese aeropuerto sin saber quienes eran y ahora estaban ahí, los dos, hablando, la verdad: enamorados. Ninguno de los dos le había dicho al otro que estaba enamorado por que no encontraban el momento adecuado, y es que los dos estaban completamente seguros de lo que sentían. Draco daría lo que fuera por Hermione, era una mujer completamente diferente. Una mujer fuerte, decidida, que lucha por lo que quiere y lo consigue por que lo consigue, con una inteligencia admirable, un sentido del humor inigualable, con los mismos deseos de él de ser alguien en la vida, de poder morir sabiendo que hizo algo bueno por alguien mas. Todo eso y mucho mas era lo que había hecho de Draco enamorarse de Hermione.

Aún no lo podía creer, y con tan solo pensar en ellos se ponía a reír. Sonreía a la imagen de él en su mente, y es que le encantaba pensar en él. Cuando pensaba en el se volvía una tonta que no sabía el significado de nada mas que del amor. Y es que el que el sea caballeroso, respetuoso, responsable, divertido, amigable, confiable y mucho mas, era lo que le hacía embobarse. Con tan solo pensar en sus ojos, su sonrisa… en él, en todo él la ponía loquita. Y ahí estaba, a su lado, con ese aire protector hacia ella que a ella le encantaba. Eran infinitas las cosas que habían hecho que Hermione se enamorara de Draco.

Y aún lo recodaban. En el aeropuerto. Ahí se vieron por primera vez y desde entonces no se habían separado. Se enamoraron profundamente del otro y no lo podían ni querían negar, solo que ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Era algo que los mataba lentamente a los dos en silencio. Tenían que encontrar el momento adecuado, pero… había algo. Algo les hacía pensar que el otro ya sabía. Tal vez era por sus miradas cómplices, sus abrazos tiernos, sus caricias amorosas. Pero aún así tenían que decirlo, ya no soportaban mantenerlo en secreto para ellos mismos. Todos en la casa lo sabían, pero ellos nunca lo aceptaron y eso los estaba matando.

Llegaron a la sala de espera. Se formaron en la cafetería donde ella compró un café con leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar y el un café negro solo. Se sentaron en una mesa. Tomaron un sorbo cada quien a su café cuando Draco le dijo.

-Gorda, te tengo que decir algo-

-Que no me digas gorda, gordo. Dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-Eso. No se que me pasa…-dijo Draco algo desilusionado

-Vamos dime que te ocurre. Y veré si te puedo ayudar- dijo Hermione comprensiva

-No. Decirte lo que ocurre nos tomara horas aquí. Mejor te lo resumo…-decía el chico algo nervioso

-Draco, por favor. Dime. Me asustas-decía Hermione en tono de preocupación.

-Hermione-le dijo y le tomo la mano-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Eso era una de las tantas cosa que Hermione adoraba de Draco. Que cuando tenía que decir algo que a los demás preocupaba no se andaba de rodeos y lo decía claramente. Hermione entendió mejor todo. Los dos estaban enamorados del otro, desde el primer momento que se vieron y nunca dejaron de amarse. Ahora era momento de que el mundo supiera de su amor y estar felices juntos.

-Si- respondió Hermione sonriente. Draco no podía oír lo que oía. Le dijo que sí. El amor de su vida le dijo que sí. Sabía que nunca iba a estar mas feliz en su vida, ni aunque comprara el mejor carro de todos, ese momento era el mejor. Estaría con su amor siempre, nunca la dejaría ir y sabía que ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo a el. Los dos vivieron un amor a primera vista.


End file.
